


Wedding Day

by Imanerdandliketoread



Series: DBH Rarepairs Works 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding, apparently they have names but I don't know where they came from, because that's what I've always called them, brief mentions of connor chloe and the jericrew, set in the same universe as Secrets, si I'm calling them Blue and Rosie, they go shopping but its not detailed bc I don't know how wedding related shopping works, unsurprisingly i have never been married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanerdandliketoread/pseuds/Imanerdandliketoread
Summary: Blue and Rosie are finally safe. They have a family, rights, and each other. Then they get married and they're happy.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm tired so I hope this isn't terrible! Once again, comments, questions, concerns, critiques are all cherished. Except for maybe a really mean comment, so be gentle, I'm sensitive. Hope y'all enjoy and have a swell time!

Blue loved Rosie. Even when she was forced to forget her, when their memories were wiped every two hours, they came back to each other. Like gravity, they were pulled together. Every time she was forced to forget, every time she was taken into one of those horrid rooms, every time they were taken apart and rebuilt, a glance at her face and Blue remembered. She couldn't recall any specific memories, but those awful humans could never erase her love. 

That's why, as soon as they were safe, as soon as Markus had made serious headway in increasing android rights, they began to plan a wedding. Nothing big or attention-drawing; neither of them could stand large crowds. It would be too reminiscent of that place, with its dim lighting and masses of customers. 

No, just a simple affair, something special to lift their spirits and celebrate their freedom. 

The first person they asked to attend was Connor; he was the one who helped them be free, intentionally or not. He confirmed enthusiastically and asked if he could bring a plus one. 

They also decided to ask Markus, North, Simon, and Josh, who kindly took them in and gave them a home, even when burdened by the revolution and an already crowded Jericho. 

Finding a venue was the hardest part, as they had little money and patience to haggle with humans for a deal. Eventually, though, they found a lodge with enough rooms for guests and several dozen acres of land. 

On the far side of the land, there was a small creek that turned into a waterfall as it flowed south. Here they set up a vine-covered arch, weaving lavender and pink carnations into the framework. Several tables were set up on either side, old plastic folding tables with mismatched chairs facing the arch. A silky blue carpet had been laid down as a walkway, framed by bunches of baby's breath and morning glory packed tightly into recycled, stained glass bottles. 

Choosing their dresses had been a stressful event. Blue had been accompanied by Connor, while Rosie shopped with Chloe. It had taken several hours to find a dress for each of them, and, encouraged by Connor, hid their outfits from one another in compliance with a human superstition. 

The day of the wedding, lights were strung up on the patio while the couple got into their outfits. Blue's gown was a pale blue, with a sleeveless bodice and ruffles lined with floral lace swirling down the front. Her soft blue hair was braided and put into a loose bun, with a crown of violets woven into the top.

As she stood at the archway, waiting for Rosie, she glanced around at all the people she could call family. Connor and Chloe, who encouraged them to seek out happiness. Markus and his companions, who defended everything they had fought for. And she felt pure, unadulterated bliss. The only thing that could make this any better would be Rosie. 

And, with a soft click of the front door, she left the house, heading towards Blue. The first thing she noticed was a large Camellia clipped into her hair just above her ear. She had on sparkling cuff earrings, a pale pink accepting the flower. She wore a pale yellow dress with a neckline going halfway down her torso. As the dress proofed outwards, lifted up by dozens of layers of lace, the color grew brighter. She was barefoot, they both were, and her footsteps silent as she floated across the silk carpet. She was gorgeous, and Blue fell in love all over again. 

Rosie stepped up to Blue and they clasped hands. Interfacing, they promised to be together forever, no matter what challenges they face. They told each other stories, comprised of emotions passed between an unbreakable bond. 

They kissed, and their quaint audience cheered. As the sun set, blues and pinks and deep purples taking over the sky, and the lights flickered on, gentle music carried on a soft breeze and they danced. As the full moon's glow illuminated them, a natural spotlight focusing everyone's attention on the softly smiling couple, they held each other and swayed. As their company slowly dwindled in number until it was just the two of them, they danced. 

Blue loved Rosie, and no one would ever take that away from her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:  
Lavender - Devotion  
Pink carnations - “I will never forget you”  
Baby’s Breath - Everlasting love  
Morning Glory - Affection  
Violet - Loyalty  
If you wanna check me out on Tumblr, I am endoftheworldpaul.


End file.
